Your Guardian Angel
by SunnyDropped
Summary: LilyxJames songfic to Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's told in James's point of view and it's rated for a millisecond of minor language and because I'm weird. R&R, please!


Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Your Guardian Angel". JK Rowling and the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus do.**

**Author's Note: I really hope you like this one! I think it's better than my other songfic, which no one read, haha. Anyway…it's from James's point of view. Lyrics are in **_**italics**_** and the story is in **regular**. Enjoy!**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace_

It was the first day of school—our first year. I had seen Lily on the Hogwarts Express and at the sorting, but I'd never really _seen_ her. So the first time I _really_ saw her, she was sitting in the desk in front of Remus, who was next to me. Charms was obviously her favorite and best class; it was the first day and Professor Flitwick had already awarded her one hundred house points for the questions she'd answered. With every "Well done, Miss Evans!" her grin grew wider and wider and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

_  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find_

_Deep inside me, I can be the one_

I decided after that lesson that she and I were going to get married. My friends—Sirius, Remus, and Peter—laughed in my face. "How can you be so sure, James? It's only our first year."__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Throughout the years, I got to know and love Lily. I wish I could say the same thing on her behalf. As much as I tried to become friends with her, she refused to have anything to do with me. Whenever a Slytherin or whoever called her a mudblood, I was there to defend her. Did she ever say thanks? No! She would always scold me for my immaturity and tell me that she could take care of herself. But she can't.__

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

However, I finally got to prove myself in seventh year. Lily was Head Girl and I was Head Boy (still not sure how that happened). We had to work so closely together that she _finally_ realized what a great guy I am! I had asked her out in the past but she never said yes until about the middle of the year. I took her to Hogsmeade and we had a wonderful time. We went out several more times before I asked her to be my girlfriend because I didn't want to rush things. After she said yes, I knew we were meant to be.__

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Together, we were a brick wall. I helped her in coping with Snape's change of heart, and she was the one who kept me sane when Voldemort attacked my parents. As the war raged on, we were there for each other.__

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

I asked Lily to marry me on the day of our graduation. Tears were pouring out of her emerald eyes and out of my hazel ones as well when she agreed. Four months after we left Hogwarts, we tied the knot. It was the best day of my life and I couldn't've been happier with her.__

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

Then came Harry. Oh, how much we loved that little boy. Lily was so strong when Dumbledore told us about the prophecy. I was so proud of her. She took the news so well that I was almost jealous. I was very scared for him—for us. I couldn't live without either of them. I swore that I would do all that I could to protect them.__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

But the Halloween after our precious baby's first birthday brought horror. Lily was about to go tuck Harry in so we could go to bed ourselves—insert suggestive wink here—when we heard the kitchen door blasting open.

"How did he find us?" Lily whispered, holding Harry close.

"Peter," I whispered back angrily. "Lily, take Harry upstairs and hide. I'll try and hold him off."

Lily looked frightened. "No. I need you."

I pulled her towards me and kissed her. "And I need you. But Harry needs you more, sweet heart." Another kiss. "I love you, Lily. I always have, I always will."

We heard footsteps in the kitchen as Lily kissed me once more. "I love you too, James," and she ran up the stairs.

Voldemort approached me. "Where's the boy?" he commanded.

"I'm not telling you, you bloody bastard," I replied, my voice strong.

"Stupid man!" Voldemort cried. "Avada kedevra!"

My last thoughts were about the most wonderful woman in the world and how much I loved her. I hoped with all my heart that I had protected her and that she and Harry were okay.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Of course, the first thing she did when she met me in heaven was slap me.

"You said you were going to hold him off!" she yelled.

I grinned and pulled her closer. "I tried."

**Complete! The last lines were inspired by my friend Snappy (on she's known as Pixar). I told her about this idea and that was the mental picture she got. :D**


End file.
